The way it should have went
by TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: What if the events in kingdom hearts 2 had changed? What if roxas had went with axel at diz's mansion? What if xion was saved by axel? Would the organization welcome them back with open arms or would it all change? I know sucky summary, better I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Roxas-Another dream about him.

Hayner-Roxas!

Roxas-Sorry be right down.

Roxas then headed down to his friends and to the usual spot

Hayner-Man doesn't that tick you off.

Pence-That's just wrong.

Olette-Seifer's gone too far this time.

Hayner-See thats not what really bugs me what really bugs me is that he's going around telling everyone it was us now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto you ever been this ticked off before in your life because I haven't nuh uh what to do.

Roxas-We could find the real thief that would set the record straight.

Pence-Hey that sounds fun,I'll get the camera. Oh no our - are gone.

Hayner-All our - are gone.

Olette-You can't say - why not.

Roxas-Stolen and not just - the word - they stole it to.

Hayner-Seifer could have never have pulled that go find the real thief who stole our ask seifer and his gang I hate to ask them though.

Then they went to the sandlot to interrogate seifer

Seifer-Hey guys these thieves been checking us out.

Hayner-What did you call us.

Seifer-Thieves!Whats wrong with calling a thief a thief

Fuu-Thieves!

Rai-That was low y'know

Hayner-But you guy's started the rumor

Seifer-Roxas don't ignore me. That was undeniable proof we totally owned you lamers. You can give us back the - now. So what did you do burn it, ha not that we need some - to prove that your losers.

Roxas-Don't talk down to us like we're thieves.

Hayner-Don't drop me like that.

Fuu-Replay.

Seifer-Ha now your talking. I guess if you get on your knees and beg maybe i'll let it slide.

Hayner-C'mon on Roxas.

Rai-Get 'im Seifer y'know.

Seifer-C'mon quit playin around and fight.

Roxas-Huff-huff-huff.

Rai-S-Seifer's just savin his strength for the tournament y'know.

Pence-Roxas.

Hayner-Ha ha ha gotta change your diaper Seifer.

?-(Grab)

Olette-What was that.

Hayner-It stole the camera.

Pence-It must be the thief.

Roxas-There

Hayner-Eh

Roxas-The haunted old mansion

?-We have come for you my liege

Roxas-Huh

Roxas-What the-back off it's like hitting air what is this thing Hayner pence why isn't anyone coming could they be ghosts there's just so many of them I can't land a single blow what are Hayner and the others doing I gotta run

Then when he tried to run they grabbed ahold of his leg

Roxas-Let me go hey let me outta here whats that we're headed straight for it stop ugh no!

Then a key shaped sword appeared in his hand

Roxas-Whats this wah a solid hit huff huff huff huff

Olette-I'm so glad we got it back it's a really nice photo oh I just said photo

Pence-We got the word back to. I wonder if the thief wanted to steal the real roxas or something

Hayner-C'mon who would want to steal a bonehead like Roxas

Roxas-Aw thanks

Olette-It's already so late

Roxas-See you guys tomorrow it's so bright feel a bit

Diz-It's almost time

?-Almost time for what

Diz-And it seems Organization 13 is growing desperate as 'll not take him from us that easily that is why I scattered photos of Roxas throughout the town the nobodies cant tell the difference between these and the real thing. It's that meddling redhead keep a close eye on Roxas

?-I will

Diz-At any rate doubtless he'll awaken very soon

Organization 13 #8 Axel-Geez guys what are you bringing me pictures for now then wheres the real thing hiding

?-Sora

Roxas-Sora oh another dream about him.

?-This world has been connected

Sora-Who are you

?-Tied to the darkness

Riku-The door has opened

Sora-Riku!

?-You understand nothing

?-We have come for you my liege

Leon-They will come at you out of nowhere as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade

Sora-The Keyblade?

Sorry it sucks this is my very first one but it will get better I swear


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Roxas-Huh how'd I get home a Keyblade what was that about. Oh sorry about that

Hayner-What took you so long Roxas

Roxas-Sorry guys

Olette-Here have some ice cream

Roxas-Thanks

Pence-This must be what they mean by simple pleasures

Hayner-Hmm

Pence-Hey I was trying to say something really good

Hayner-Aw c'mon Pence your happy anytime your todays turned out to be a drag

Olette-Maybe it was yesterdays memory thief

Hayner-No its because we haven't been to the beach once blue seas blue skies lets just get on the train and go

Roxas-Maybe you forgot we're broke

Hayner-Maybe you forgot i'm smart

Olette-It is pretty expensive to get there

Hayner-The train fare to the beach and the price of the pretzels we'll eat there just give me a minute I'll take care of this I'm desperate we need to make some money quick

Pence-I thought Hayner was going to take care of it

Olette-You know Hayner you can't expect that

Roxas-Right

Hayner-Hey guys we got work to do

Roxas-The Struggle championships huh

Hayner-You cant let Seifer beat you okay! You and I have to make it to the finals that way no matter who wins the four of us split the prize

Pence,Olette-Go get 'em

Hayner-Me and you can do it

Roxas-Your on

Hayner-All right its a promise. Hows that!

Roxas-Um I think we're supposed to spread them out a bit

Diz-The beach absolutely not they must not be allowed to leave town expanding the area would only give the enemy another entry point,and remember don't let yourself get attached to it you don't want to lose sight of your objective

Olette-Tadah 5,000 money

Hayner-Sweet

Olette-Lets get tickets

Roxas-Whoa!What the,a stick?

?-Can you feel Sora

Roxas-Huh

Hayner-Roxas three minutes

Roxas-All right

Hayner-Four students

Pence-Roxas the money

Roxas-Yeah,huh its gone he took it

Olette-Where are you going

Roxas- Remember when I fell I had the money before that I bet that guy took it

Hayner-There was no guy

Roxas-There wasn't anyone there really

Pence-Oh boy

Olette-You probably dropped it when you tripped and someone ran off with it

Roxas-Sorry guys

Hayner-Cheer up already

Olette-If it wasn't for you Roxas we wouldn't haven't gotten paid

Pence-She's right now we can sit here and enjoy another simple pleasure

Hayner-We need more memories like today, tons more. We might not be able to stay together forever, but we'll have all our memories.

Pence-Whoa when did you turn into such a poet

Hayner-Shut up Pence!

?-Can you feel Sora

Roxas-Sora...since I started dreaming about you all sorts of strange things have been happening to are you?

?-I know you didn't want him leaving Twilight Town...but was this really necessary?

Diz-Get rid of that bag.

?-What is Organization 13's status?

Diz-All is quiet they're probably waiting for us to make the next move. Whatever they may be doing...we need Namine to make haste.

Namine-Sora.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Hayner-"Meet at the station todays the day we hit the beach, and don't sweat about the money"! Hayner

Olette-Morning Roxas

Roxas-Whats wrong

Namine-Hello Roxas I wanted to meet you at least once

Roxas-Me

Namine-Yes you

Pence-Olette dragged me along to go shopping

Olette-Hey wanna come with us?

Roxas-Hey did you just see that?

Pence-He's stalling

Olette-Very well then see ya later Roxas okay

Roxas-Did she go to that haunted old mansion? I don't have any idea who that girl is but she knows something. I gotta know! Whats going on around me?! What not you again outta of my way. Let go of me! I need a weapon I need the Keyblade.

Seifer-Hey chicken wuss

Fuu-Who's that

Seifer-I don't know but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon.

Namine-Roxas use the Keyblade.

Roxas-AH! Where am I Sora

Namine-I'll tell you what you want to know-the truth

Roxas-WAAAAHH!

Namine-My name is Namine. Roxas do you remember your true name?

Roxas-My true name?

Namine-You're-

?-Say no more Namine

Namine-But if no one tells him Roxas will-

?-It's best he doesn't know the truth

Roxas-Hey your that pickpocket. Wah! AHHH!

Rai-Seifer strike a pose y'know

Seifer-Hows this

Rai-Thats totally sweet y'know

Roxas-What are you guys doing

Fuu-Keepsake

Seifer-Still what were those things. They just disappeared into thin air

Roxas-Thats what I want to know. She didn't have a chance to tell me anything.

Seifer-Hmm. Oh its you guys come to play.

Hayner-Lets go!

Roxas-Wait!

Olette-So you hung out with Seifer's gang today.

Roxas-N-no its not like that, I just ran into them. Oh yeah how was the beach wasn't that today

Olette-We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you right?

Roxas-So its my fault...sorry. Hey how about we go tomorrow, we could get those pretzels.

Pence,Olette-Tomorrow?

Roxas-Yeah.

Hayner-Sorry, I promised I'd be somewhere

Roxas-What? But I...but I really-!

Hayner,Pence,Olette-Roxas?

Roxas-My head hurts.I'm going -huff

Hayner-You and I have to make it to the finals that way no matter who wins the four of us split the prize

Roxas-Your on

Hayner-It's a promise.I promised I'd be somewhere

Roxas-Thats tomorrow...whats wrong with me?I'm so stupid

?-Calm down

Diz-Look what Namine has done now!What did she say to it.

?-Roxas heard nothing I got rid of him before Namine said anything.

Diz-Well it doesn't long as Namine completes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls if it did hear anything it would have nowhere to run.


	4. Chapter 4

Day4

Ref-Ladies and gentlemen struggle fiends of twilight town! It's time for summers most sizzling right today is the day for the struggle 's time to introduce todays combatants, the four boys who struggled their ways through the preliminaries. Give em a big round of applause

Pence,Olette-Good luck you two

Rai-Seifer's gonna win y'know?!

Ref-The winner will take home the four crystal trophy, and a chance to take on our defending champion first match up of today is Roxas and his best friend struggle!

Roxas-Sorry about yesterday

Hayner-Your still thinking about you need to learn how to let that stuff go

Roxas-I got a lot on my mind

Hayner-Sorry man, wait a sec what am I sorry for

Ref-And the winner is Roxas not even friendship can slow this kid down, and Hayner put up a great fight to

Hayner-Feeling better

Roxas-Yeah

Hayner-Look those two bet their lunch's on us

Ref-The second match is Seifer vs Vivi

Namine-Your here

?-Yeah

Namine-Your hurt

?-Just a scratch. Is he ready

Namine-Just a bit longer

Diz-Pests so you've disguised your selves as part of the program

Ref-I'm not sure what just happened but Vivi is the winner

Rai-Seifer!

Hayner-He got you good leader.

Seifer-Thats not Vivi

Hayner-What did he say

Ref-Now the match you've been waiting for Roxas vs Vivi

Hayner-Roxas focus

Vivi-He he he

Roxas-Again

Then a man in a black coat appeared

Axel-I finally found you Roxas

Roxas-Who are you

Axel-You really don't remember. It's me you know axel.

Roxas-Axel?

Axel-Man talk about blank with a capital "B". Guess it can't be helped

Roxas-Wait a minute-Darn it!

Axel-Let's have some fun Roxas just like the good old day's.

Then axel pinned him down on the ground

Axel-We're going back, Organization 13's number 13 Roxas the Keyblade's chosen one

Then axel let him up

Roxas-What are you talking about i'm not

Axel-Then whats that in your hand

Roxas-Like I know

Axel-No need for us to stick around here, still I'm impressed you know this town is something he created. Oh no here he comes

Diz then appeared

Axel-So it was you

Axel then threw his chakrams at diz but they bounced off

Diz-Roxas hurry open your eye's awaken from this dream

Roxas-Dream?

Axel-Roxas don't let him deceive you! Come with me!

Diz-Weren't you in the middle of a match, were you not going to win

Axel-Shut up!

Diz-Now go

Axel-What ugh! Roxas! Remember who your real friends are!

Then axel disappeared

Diz-Organization 13 will never get their hands on Roxas

Then diz left

Roxas-Hayner! Pence! Olette!

Hayner-Roxas were you dreaming look man you won now you have to win the title match

Setzer-My life's a chip in your pile time to ante up

Roxas-As promised

Pence-Thanks a ton Roxas

Hayner-One more treasure for us to share

Olette-I have something for all of us to

Roxas-Sweet, Oh AHHHH!

Then roxas fell from the station tower

Hayner,Pence,Olette-Roxas!

Roxas then started to see a vision of a couple of girls

Sophia-Kiari! Wait up. Wanna go to the island Tiddus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game and they won't go with me

Kiari-Not today, sorry. Hey do you remember those 2 boy's who use to hang out with me all the time

Sophia-Riku? I wonder what happened to him

Kiari-He's far away but I know we'll see him again

Roxas-Namine, namine what's happening to me

Kiari-Who are you and that's not my name i'm Kiari

Roxas-Kiari I know you your that girl he likes

Kiari-Please a name

Roxas-I'm Roxas

Kiari-Ok but can you tell me his name

Sora-You don't remember my name thanks a lot kiari. Ok I guess I can give you a hint it starts with an s

Sophia-Kiari are you ok. Whats that?

Kiari-its a letter I wrote it yesterday to the boy I cant remember. I said that no matter where he is i'll find him one day

Sophia-Oh I hope he get's it

Kairi-Starts with an s right Sora


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5

Roxas-Why am I at my house I fell from the station tower yesterday was that a dream. Huh it's gone! no

Hayner-Only three days left of summer vacation the question is how are we going to make the last days really mean something

Olette-Like i've been saying we agreed to do our homework

Roxas-Yesterday I fell off the station tower didn't I

Hayner-You wouldn't be here if you did

Pence-But man that was a close one

Ollete-Stop changing the subject

Hayner-Fine we'll do the homework anybody got any ideas

Roxas-Maybe we could study the stuff thats happening to me you know the guys in white

Hayner-No way

Roxas-Why not

Hayner-You know how stuffs been weird with you and the town ever since the photos were stolen we got a lot of people to help investigate

Roxas-For me i'll go get some ice cream

Pence-How about we do that wonder at the mansion where everyone says a girl appears in the second floor window

Hayner-All right lets go catch some ghosts

Pence-We aren't catching ghosts we are here to see if the rumors are true

Seifer-what are you losers doing here

Hayner-We should ask you the same thing

Seifer-We are here to study this rumor for our homework

Hayner-Don't copy us

Seifer-Who would wanna copy you! Rai brake the lock off!

Roxas-NO! Huh where am I am I inside. This is me? and Axel's here to

Namine-You are best friends

Roxas-Namine who are you

Namine-I'm a witch with power over sora's memories and those around him

Roxas-A witch

Namine-Thats what diz called me but I don't know why I have this power I just do and I don't even know if there's a right way for me to use it

Roxas-Can't help you there It's weird but I suddenly feel like I don't know myself at all I guess I would like to know what do you know about me that I don't

Namine-You were never supposed to exist roxas

Roxas-What how can you even say that even if it were true

Namine-I'm sorry maybe things are better left unsaid

Hayner-Roxas! You okay we got rid of seifer and his gang

Roxas-Ah look

Hayner-Thats just the curtains moving lets go get some ice cream

Pence-You eat to much ice cream

Namine-Is it better that you don't know

?-Is sora ready

Namine-You'll see him soon

?-What are you drawing

Namine-A picture of roxas and his friends of that world

?-If only he could stay there forever

Namine-I already know diz told you to get rid of me, but let me see him one more time there is something I need to tell him


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6

Roxas-Man I could not sleep last night, guys huh

Hayner-No way i'll have to see it for myself

For some odd reason they were acting like he wasn't there and he went to grab hayner to get his attention but his hand went through him and they left

Roxas-(Crying)

Then axel appears

Axel-Hey are you crying, here I got you something it's good try some

Roxas-Okay

Axel-I've been given these icky orders if you don't come back with me I have to do away with you

Roxas-You mean kill me

Axel-Yeah I don't like the idea either

Roxas-But I thought we were best friends

Axel-Wait a sec, you remember now

Roxas-Yeah

Axel-Man I was worried for a bit

Roxas-Maybe I wasn't supposed to exist

Axel-Ha ha ha you had me goin for a minute. You just proved you were pretending to remember. So you really did lose all your memory I actually envy you, roxas I'll let you in on a little secret. THIS WHOLE TOWN IS FAKE! DIZ CREATED IT! ALL OF IT FAKE!

He then started to destroy the place and broke a picture frame and roxas got down and picked it up

Roxas-Stop it!

Axel-Hey roxas try to remember. Come on you can do it.

Then roxas stood up with his keyblade

Axel-You idiot. Your going to regret this!

Then suddenly axel just froze

Roxas-He's frozen

Diz-Roxas to the mansion hurry the time has come


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas-Don't call me then lock me out

Roxas-Your

?-Go!

Roxas-But I don't have the key. I wonder if Namine knew, I'm here! Namine guess she's not here she draws some weird things. Huh, ahh my head!

Then he started to flash back to when he was in the organization

Axel-Your minds made up

Roxas-Why did the keyblade chose me, I have know

Axel-You can't turn on the organization

Roxas-Organization 13 they're a bad group

Namine-Bad or good I don't know they're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole to that end they are desperately searching for something

Roxas-What

Namine-Kingdom hearts

Roxas-Ha

Namine-Funny

Roxas-Oh it's nothing it's just I think i've been running away from the question I really wanna ask what's going to happen to me now just tell me that nothing else really matters any more

Namine-You are-

Roxas-Namine!

Diz-There is no knowledge that has the power to change your fate

Roxas-Even if it doesn't I wanna know I have a right to know

Diz-A nobody doesn't have a right to know nor does it even have a right to be

Roxas-But what is a nobody

?-Diz we're out of time too many nobodies

Namine-Roxas nobodies like us are only half a person you won't disappear you'll be whole

Roxas-I'll disappear

Diz-No further outbursts

Namine-No you won't disappear you'll

Roxas-Wait

Namine-Roxas we will meet again you may not know it's me and I may not know it's you but we will meet again someday soon I promise

Roxas-Namine!(Moves on to the computer room in the library)What are all of these computers for. AHHH! My head.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas-Why me, why did the keyblade chose me

Riku-Why, why do you have the keyblade!

Roxas-Shut up!

?-What are we going to do with him

Diz-He holds half of sora's power in him in the end he will have to give it back

?-Poor thing

Diz-It's the fate of a nobody, he should be grateful i'm letting him live in a blissful dream

Roxas-AHHHHHH! It was all a lie I had nothing to begin with!

Then he flashed back to when he was created

Roxas-Nobody born between light and darkness an existence thats not supposed to exist, one day I was born there. I felt nothing everything was blank

?-You want purpose

Roxas-I was given a name and a black coat

?-Here's the new you welcome to the organization

Roxas-I joined the organization as instructed

Axel-You tore this place apart

Roxas-Axel

Axel-You really do remember me this time I'm so flattered. But your to late!

Roxas then flashed back to when he left

Axel-Thats why I warned you so you would know what would happen if you leave yet your still leaving

Roxas-No one would miss me

Axel-Right

Roxas-We're nobodies, we can't feel happiness or sadness even if we wanted to we don't have hearts

Axel-Hey! I'll miss you

Axel-If I just let you go I'm a dead man thats why I have to finish you off right here

Roxas-Stop this now axel!

Axel-Why you left me and xion and we missed you, but did you care? NO!

Roxas-If you stop this I'll come back with you

Axel-Really?

Roxas-Yes

Axel-Fine, come on here's your coat. You don't know what this means to me and xion she'll be so happy to see you again and the three of us can be together again

Roxas-Yeah, so how do I look

Axel-Like your old self

Then the two disappeared into the darkness and went to the world that never was


	9. Chapter 9

Xion-Your back I missed you guy's, roxas why did you leave us

Roxas-I...I don't know

Axel-Hey none of that matters now the three of us are back together

Then here is what was happening when diz found out

Diz-What that meddling red head got to him first

?-I'm afraid so

Diz-This should have never happened now you will have to go and get him back do anything it takes

?-Fine

Axel-This feels just like the good old times the three of us hanging out

Xion-Roxas

Roxas-Yeah

Xion-Why did you leave us you knew you had friends that loved you here and you didn't care

Axel-Xion stop

Xion-It's just we missed you, your like our brother

Roxas-Hey i'm not going any where now that i'm home

Xion-Thanks roxas

Axel-You know guys when we have problems like this we should never lose hope that we will see each other again

Roxas-Thanks axel that really helps

The next day

Axel-Huh where's roxas and xion guess they're at the islands already.

Then axel heads to the islands

?-You

Axel-Huh

?-You took him

Axel-Who are you

Riku-My name is riku an i'm taking roxas back

Axel-No! He's not leaving us again

Roxas then appeared from the darkness

Roxas-Axel!

Axel-Roxas help me

Roxas-Right

Riku-Oh this is fair

Roxas-What can I say friends stay by their friends sides

Riku-So I'll you get rid of both of you anyways

Here is what xion is doing

Xion-Where are they they're supposed to be here i'll bet they're at the island.

Then xion went to the islands

Xion-Huh, roxas axel! Hold on!

Roxas-Xion! No!

Xion-Axel get roxas out of here I got this

Axel-Right

Roxas-No! We have to help her

Axel-She can handle this

Roxas-But

Axel-But nothing lets go

Almost a hundred views I am so happy! Please review as well I really appreciate it XD


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas and Axel arrive at the organizations castle

Roxas-Why axel why did you listen to xion we could have stayed to help her that's what friends do for each other they help

Axel-Well roxas the organization can't afford to lose you and if we did we would be finished

Roxas-What do you mean

Axel-I'll explain it in the morning

The next day

Roxas-Axel we need to go find xion she still hasn't come back

Axel-Ok let's go

They arrive at the islands

Roxas-Xion! Where are you

Xion-I'm over here

Roxas-Xion!

Xion-Leave roxas or he'll hurt you and axel

Roxas-No i'm not going to leave you again

Riku-How sweet

Roxas-Huh

Then roxas looked over to see that riku had fought and defeated axel already

Axel-Roxas help me

Roxas-I'm coming!

Riku-Face it you've lost come with me and I wont hurt him

Axel-No! He stays!

Then axel attacks riku but riku threw him back on the ground

Roxas-No axel! You monster why are you doing this to me

Riku-A good friend of mine is in a deep slumber and he needs you

Roxas-Me what for

Axel-Roxas help

Roxas-Axel your fading away

Axel-That's what happen's when you put your whole being into an attack you know what I mean not that nobodies actually have beings right anyways I digress go help xion oh almost forgot i'm sorry me and xion fought so much

Roxas-When she's okay you can tell her that your self

Axel-Think I'll pass my heart just wouldn't be in it you know haven't got one (chuckle)

Roxas-Axel what were you trying to do

Axel-I was trying to protect you roxas you were my best friend and I didn't want to lose you for good this time you make me feel like I have a heart. Xion's in trouble now go and don't forget all the good times me, you and xion had together

Roxas-Axel

Xion-Roxas!

Roxas-Xion! I'm coming let go of her you monster you took axel from me but your not taking her!

Riku-Ha right if you couldn't save axel you surely can't save her your weak no wonder the organization is falling it's made up of weakling's

Roxas-No! We are strong because we stand together we had nothing we felt like we had no meaning

Xion-Roxas...

Roxas-Xion! No! (Crying) no why why me I don't want to lose you guy's you guy's are my only friend's

Xion-Don't worry i'll always be with you in your memories

Roxas-No...no please xion don't leave me. You! You took everything from me now i'm going to take everything you hold dear including sora!

Then roxas attacked riku with all the rage in him

Riku-No! Ahhhhhh!

?-No roxas stop! Don't do this. This isn't right don't end his life just because your angry

Roxas-Huh you! Why your supposed to be fair to everyone King Mickey he killed my friends I have a right to take his life I have no one thanks to him

Mickey-I know but we need you, the worlds will be destroyed if you don't come with us please for the sake of everyone

Roxas-No, why should I care what happen's to everyone I don't even know them and he took the only two people I loved so now i'm taking his life

Mickey-Roxas don't make me do this I don't want to hurt you

Roxas-Yeah right all you people ever want to do to the nobodies is hurt them and make them suffer!

Mickey-Stop!

Roxas-Huh AHHHHH!

Almost 1,000 views I AM SOOOO EXCITED! (fangirl moment lol) Anyways please review I want to know what you guys think. And I know this lacks detail this was my first fanfic


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas then wakes up in the mansion computer room tied up

Roxas-Huh where am I. Why am I tied up all I can remember is me figh- You why are you here

Mickey-We're here to help make you realize that going to the organization is wrong.

Riku-You need to go to sora

Diz-Is he awake

Diz then walked into the room

Roxas-You where's namine what did you do to her you monster! Let her go!

Diz-You want to see her

Roxas-Yes more than anything

Diz-Riku bring her in

Riku then walked in with namine. When he let go of her she ran to roxas's side

Roxas-Namine!

Namine-Roxas!

Roxas-I missed you so much I thought they killed you

Namine-Why did you go to the organization they're bad

Roxas-I missed my friends

Diz-Okay thats enough

Riku then grabbed namine

Roxas-No! Let her go

Namine-Roxas go to sora!

Diz-Are you going to sora now

Roxas-Never

Diz-Fine bring him in

Roxas-What, who

Diz-Your friend axel

Roxas-What I thought he was dead

Riku-No I kept him alive to convince you to go to sora

Riku then came in with axel then tied him up just as roxas was

Axel-Roxas...

Roxas-Axel! Your alive

Axel-Roxas go to sora i'm fine

Roxas-No your not your hurt, i'm not leaving you again and not like this

Riku-Go to sora or you will watch him suffer

Then riku held his keyblade to axels neck

Axel-Huh (Grrr)

Roxas-Don't touch him!

Axel-I'm fine go get out of here...AHHHHH

Riku then hit him with his keyblade

Roxas-No! Let him go!(breaks the ropes)

Roxas then fights off riku and mickey to get to axel

Mickey-Riku get him!

Riku-AHHHH!

Mickey-Riku! AHHHH!

Axel-Roxas...what are you doing leave

Roxas-No i'm not losing you like I lost xion

Axel-I'm not going anywhere

Diz-Riku go after them

Riku-STOP!

Roxas-Axel, go!

Roxas then throws him into the darkness

Roxas-I can handle this

At the world that never was

Demyx-Axel, Axel WAKE UP

Axel-Where am I where's roxas

Demyx-Your at the castle but roxas isn't here

Axel-Oh no he's in trouble because of me I gotta go help him

Demyx-No your hurt stay here i'll go find him

Axel-You sure

Demyx-Yeah he's my friend too and besides the nobodies stick together

Luxord-All right go I'll help him to his room he needs rest

Demyx-Right

Axel-Demyx

Demyx-Yeah

Axel-Make sure he's all right I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he was hurt

Xemnas-No demyx don't, roxas can take care of his self

Axel-No he can't he is just a kid xemnas

Xemnas-Enough of this everyone to your rooms we have important matters to attend to in the morning

Later that night demyx was walking by axels room and see's axel in front of the corridor of darkness

Demyx-Axel where are you going

Axel-I can't leave roxas out there he's a kid he can't be on his own for long without help. He's in trouble because of me.

Demyx-But xemnas said...

Axel-Who cares what xemnas said he's my friend now i'm going after him are you coming or not

Demyx-Axel I can't but I can cover for you

Axel-Thanks now i'm off

Demyx-Good luck you'll need it

Axel-Thanks see ya


	12. Chapter 12

Axel arrives in the computer room in twilight town

Axel-Roxas! Roxas you in here!

Roxas-Axel!

Axel-Roxas I thought they killed you

Roxas-Well they tried right

Axel-Where are those guys anyways

Roxas-Wait why

Axel-They are going to pay for hurting you

Roxas-I'm not hurt axel

Axel-So, roxas if something happened to you I couldn't live with my self thats why I was so determined to bring you home everyone missed you, you have so many friends and you don't even realize it

Roxas-Really

Axel-Yeah we care about you, we don't want you to get hurt but xemnas thought you could take care of yourself

Then xemnas and the organization appear

Xemnas-Because he's better than any of us

Roxas-Why, why do you think i'm better I am just like any of the other nobodies the only thing special is that i'm sora's nobody

Xemnas-That means that you are the most powerful

Roxas-I am just like any other nobody

Riku-There you are!

Riku then appeared from out of nowhere

Roxas-Axel get out of here hurry!

Axel-No he's going to pay for trying to take you from me!

Roxas-Axel! No!

Axel then got in a fight with riku

Xemnas-Come we have to get you to safety

Roxas-No i'm not leaving him again!

Demyx-He's fine lets go!

Roxas-No! I won't leave!

Siax-Get him to the castle! Now!

Demyx forces roxas into the corridor of darkness and arrive in their castle

Roxas-Why did we leave him he needs us!

Siax-He had disobeyed xemnas and that is his punishment

Roxas-You don't care about anybody do you

Roxas attacks siax but siax fought back and knocked roxas unconscious when he awoke he was in the dungeon chained up

Roxas-Where am I

Roxas then heard someone else and looked up and saw axel chained up

Roxas-Is that you axel

Axel-Roxas are you okay

Roxas-Yeah you

Axel-Never better

Roxas-Why are we in here

Axel-We disobeyed xemnas I didn't come back and you fought against them

Roxas-What are they going to do with us

Axel-I don't know but you need to get out of here i'm fine here I can take care of my self

Roxas-No i'm staying I wasn't able to save xion or namine but I can save you and me and I never told namine how I felt about her if only she was here

Axel-Hey roxas look who it is

Roxas turns to see namine standing in front of a corridor of darkness

Roxas-Namine! Your really here

Namine-Of course I am I can't let anything happen to you two

Namine unlocks roxas's and axels shackles and started through the pathway when something happened to axel and roxas

Axel-Namine get roxas out of here! There's someone following us.

Roxas-No axel we stick together

Axel-Roxas if I don't come back stay with namine stay alive for me and for xion she would've wanted you to leave the organization

Namine-Axel! Roxas! Behind you

Roxas-No! Namine!

Siax and demyx then pull axel and roxas out of the corridor of darkness and then namine arrive's in the mansion white room where riku and diz waited


End file.
